New Day Tomorrow
by f-o-b-asian-gansta-girl
Summary: Naruto, Hinata and Shino are on a mission to find missing Kiba and Akamaru. Will they find Kiba and Akamaru? and i suck with summaries. little bit of fluff.ShinoHina. little of NaruHina. R&R please!


**I guess i enjoy writing ShinoHina stories better than KibaHina i have no idea why. buh please enjoy. um i dont think theres lemon... just bit of fluff. **

**remember to REVIEW**

this story is DAY 1 of mission.

* * *

**Hinata's point of view.**

* * *

Shino staring at thefire motionless and still, I could feel that he was worried about Kiba."You worried about Kiba-kun and Akamaru-chan?"

I ask putting on a concerned face while poking the flame with a stick. He sat up giving me an unhappy look. "Kiba is our comrade and our friend…" he spoke in that serious, low calm voice of his. I failed to stare at him in the eye, I know Shino and that he would never think of the negatives of what is going to happen in missions. But he does think of what is going to happen to Kiba.

"I guess your right Shino-kun." I frowned slightly. "Never to abandon a comrade no matter in what kind of state you are in. Comrades come first and the other comes second." This saying was Naruto's well similar to his. I guess what I was meaning by 'second' was putting your emotions aside till after the mission. Kiba told me what Naruto said to them during I was kidnapped,_"I guess Naruto does have sort of strange feeling for you I mean he didn't give up on you."_I flashbacked on what had Kiba said to me a few days after that mission.

"Ha, I see that's the saying I told Kiba and Shino when you were kidnapped." Naruto smirked; yes he was on the mission with us. "Now that Kiba and Akamaru is in that position kidnapped. It's like finding that bug again but very different"

My face flushes with redness and that my blushing to Naruto, he thinks I am having some sort of heart attack or fever. "Hinata, maybe you should rest in the tent because you don't look so well." Naruto suggested in a clueless matter. "a-ah no Naruto-kun I-It's normal it always happen to me… ahaha." I laugh it off nervously. I don't fool anyone well I do fool Naruto but Shino… "Do we exactly know where the ninjas are with Kiba?" I questioned, Kiba is like a brother to me and im just something more to him. _"Hinata, he doesn't think of you in that way and why do you want him to stand around unnoticed of your feelings… I-I uh… love you, Hinata." _Thinking about what Kiba said to me I felt guilt take over as I thought about what I said to him. _"Who are you t-trying to kid K-Kiba-kun? I don't think of you in that way!"_ I stand up bowing to them both who aren't really enjoying themselves around the fire. "I am off to bed, goodnight." I spoke softly and walked off leaving them both staring at me confusedly, well maybe confused.

**

* * *

**

Shino's point of view.

* * *

I see… she is not feeling so happy. Thinking guiltily about Kiba, yes he did tell her his feelings for her and she rejected. I'm feeling emptiness in my stomach. Is it an Omen? "Hinata is acting kind of strange I'll check up on her." Naruto suggested checking up on her. I didn't nod or motion any actions to signal him. He stood up and walked towards her tent. Yet again, I feel alone and rejected.

**

* * *

**

Hinata's POV

* * *

Putting on my sleeping gear I can't seem to get this shirt over my chest, darn. "Hinata-chan, are you alright?" that voice, the squeaky voice. No… don't tell me. I gingerly turn my head around and the whisker tattoos on his face caught my attention. I quickly covered myself while my face was in the darkest shades of red.

"omigod so sorry… I… didn't know… um…"

he stuttered nervously covering his eyes, I know how he feels, walking in on someone by accident who is getting changed or seeing what your not meant to see.

"It's okay… I just can't seem to get my shirt over my chest." I nervously spoke in a shy soft voice. I fiddle with my fingers nervously.

"uh… you want me to help you?" he asked gingerly still covering his eyes.

"um… yes please." I replied nervously still fiddling with my fingers. I could feel the sweat on my palms and forehead. He smirked nervously. He walked in front of me, trying to tug my shirt down. I saw the redness on his face and it made me even more nervous. He managed to tug it down but then. I was overwhelmed with shock. He accidentally touched my chest. His face was redder than before, shit I made him blush even more. He then paused, avoiding eye contact. He jumped onto me; I was unable to speak or to move.

"Hinata-chan…" He spoke weakly. He sighed as he felt himself nudge against my crotch. I yelp. He couldn't control himself on me I could see him starting to sweat as I am below him. With surprise he kissed me sticking his warm, wet tongue into my mouth making me whimper quite loudly feeling slightly faint. I don't think I asked for this to happen. His hands aggressively touching my body making me feel uncomfortable, his right hand going up my top and his other going down my pants. I gasp

"Naru… im not ready for this…" I spoke gasping for breath. He did not listen nor did he look at me. "Please… ah" I beg giving out a slight moan. "I beg of you…" He then felt struggle with his hands, he felt weak. Next thing I knew was he was on top me unconscious and somebody standing outside of the tent. "A simple check up turned into this." A voice murmured sounding disappointed.

"He's out cold for the next few hours I see he gave in to his needs."

"S-Shino-kun" I cried softly.

**

* * *

**

Shino's point of view.

* * *

I thought it was Hinata being attacked but I guess she was moaning, I mean I do understand her feelings for Naruto and she is not able to say 'no' I tried not to interrupt them.

"Naru… im not ready for this." He eavesdropped, he recognized the voice… it was Hinata. "please… I beg of you."

It seems Hinata is in distress. I walk towards the tent, my eyes widened behind my glasses and I saw their shadows… Naruto and Hinata's' morged together. This is not good. I release my bugs quietly into the tent. Shortly my bugs will drain his chakra and knock him out cold. He watches the shadow carefully, Naruto's shadow seems to be twitching or moving with a struggle. He then fell or dropped onto something or her. I walk in slowly inside the tent to see that Hinata was wearing a top that was merely covering her and her pants were quite undone. If I didn't catch them quickly she would've done it with, Uzumaki. I give out my hand to Hinata, she pulled herself up with it.

"Ive never seen Naruto-kun like this before." She stared at him, frightened.

I then sighed and dropped my head."…of course he did give in to his needs." I folded my arms. She cocked her head at me with a hand shyly covering her mouth.

"Thank you again, Shino-kun." she grinned.

My heart pounded and I felt butterflies fluttering around in my stomach. "Im always here to help a comrade ore friend in need." I don't think that came out right. She giggled sweetly. I don't think I've ever felt myself blush before.

"I don't know where to sleep now…" she spoke softly and confusedly. We both glared at the snoring, blonde boy. "You can sleep in my tent for today if you want to." I suggested, she didn't like the feeling of this idea or maybe it is just me. She nodded slowly to fast.

"Id love to. Thank you Shino-kun you are always so nice."

"I can sleep out…"

"No, it will be cold outside sleep with me." She cut in interrupting me, not like im angry that she interrupted me im actually happier than before.

"Alright" I spoke emotionless in case my voice may change along with my mood. We both walked in the tent only to find that there was one sleeping bag.

**

* * *

**

Hinata's POV

* * *

We are going to be sharing a sleeping bag, together? I blushed slightly; I could feel Shino heating up. I knew he was embarrassed about it, sleeping with a girl... with me.

"I can get your sleeping ba…"

"No, we will just have to sleep together." I interrupted him. I must be a burden to him. He set up the sleeping bag, he took off his jacket but not his glasses.

"Why do you choose to wear your glasses to sleep?" I asked curiously. He paused of what he was doing to stare up at me. "It is a cultural thing, to let your first love see your eyes first." He explained. Your first love, I see. I was glowing with curiosity. I pressed my fingers together. "Would you show me if you loved me?"

**

* * *

**

Shino's POV

* * *

What did she say to me? I didn't really hear it right. The way she is playing with her fingers and her expression seemed to be acted out. I guess she was talking about my glasses.

"Yes." I answered her question stupidly still thinking of what she was asking before. I saw her twitch as her face beamed with redness. She stopped fiddling with her fingers and suddenly went quiet. I was confused but decided not to say anything. I went into my sleeping bag, I glared at Hinata underneath my glasses, and she looked still as if everything around her was blank.

"Hinata." I called out her name softly. She blushed madly, I guess its about sleeping with a guy. She stared uncomfortably at me as she was kneeling still playing with her fingers. "You can sleep how you want to sleep" I murmured under my breath.

She nodded. "If I w-want to sleep on your c-chest, am I a-allowed to?"

She stuttered nervously, I blushed underneath my clothes, thank god for my clothes and thank god for the dark. I nodded. She slowly moved herself inside the sleeping bag, she was warm and the warmth gave me the shivers.

"Shino-Kun, are you alright? Are you cold?" she asked softly being worried. I shook my head as I wanted to fall asleep, fast. She curled herself against on my chest. "I hope we'll find Kiba and Akamaru…" she whispered, I sighed with exhaustion.

"Trust me, we will." I could feel a smile forming across her face. I felt relaxed and soon my eyes were closed shut listening to her peaceful breathing. Its going to be a new day tomorrow, the day when we find our missing comrades.

* * *

Making a second chapter now and yes Kiba and Akamaru are kidnapped by some random strong ninjas.

please REVIEW

thank you... nd yes i no... my grammar sucks.


End file.
